In a liquid crystal display device, a classification based on an operating mode for liquid crystal molecules includes modes such as PC (phase change), TN (twisted nematic), STN (super twisted nematic), ECB (electrically controlled birefringence), OCB (optically compensated bend), IPS (in-plane switching), VA (vertical alignment), FFS (fringe field switching) and FPA (field-induced photo-reactive alignment). A classification based on a driving mode in the device includes PM (passive matrix) and AM (active matrix). The PM is classified into static, multiplex and so forth, and the AM is classified into TFT (thin film transistor), MIM (metal-insulator-metal) and so forth. The TFT is further classified into amorphous silicon and polycrystal silicon. The latter is classified into a high temperature type and a low temperature type depending on the production process. A classification based on a light source includes a reflection type utilizing natural light, a transmission type utilizing a backlight and a semi-transmission type utilizing both natural light and a backlight.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal composition having a nematic phase. This composition has suitable characteristics. An AM device having good characteristics can be obtained by improving the characteristics of this composition. Table 1 below summarizes the relationship between these characteristics. The characteristics of the composition will be further explained on the basis of a commercially available AM device. The temperature range of a nematic phase relates to the temperature range in which the device can be used. A desirable maximum temperature of the nematic phase is approximately 70° C. or higher and a desirable minimum temperature of the nematic phase is approximately −10° C. or lower. The viscosity of the composition relates to the response time of the device. A short response time is desirable for displaying moving images on the device. Response time that is one millisecond shorter than that of the other devices is desirable. Thus a small viscosity of the composition is desirable. A small viscosity at a low temperature is more desirable.
TABLE 1Characteristics of compositions and characteristics of AM devicesCharacteristics ofCharacteristics ofNo.compositionsAM devices1a wide temperature rangea wide temperature range in whichof a nematic phasethe device can be used2a small viscositya short response time3a suitable optical anisotropya large contrast ratio4a large positive or negativea low threshold voltage and lowdielectric anisotropypower consumption, a largecontrast ratio5a large specific resistancea large voltage holding ratio anda large contrast ratio6a high stability to ultravioleta long service lifelight or heat
The optical anisotropy of the composition relates to the contrast ratio of the device. A large optical anisotropy or a small optical anisotropy, namely a suitable optical anisotropy, is necessary depending on the mode of the device. The product (Δn×d) of the optical anisotropy (Δn) of the composition and the cell gap (d) of the device is designed so as to maximize the contrast ratio. A suitable value of the product depends on the type of operating mode. The value is in the range of approximately 0.30 micrometers to approximately 0.40 micrometers for a device having a VA mode, and in the range of approximately 0.20 micrometers to approximately 0.30 micrometers for a device having an IPS mode or an FFS mode. In these cases, a composition having a large optical anisotropy is desirable for a device having a small cell gap. A large dielectric anisotropy of the composition contributes to a low threshold voltage, low power consumption and a large contrast ratio of the device. A large dielectric anisotropy is thus desirable. A large specific resistance of the composition contributes to a large voltage holding ratio and a large contrast ratio of the device. It is thus desirable that a composition should have a large specific resistance in the initial stages. It is desirable that a composition should have a large specific resistance, after it has been used for a long time. The stability of the composition to ultraviolet light or heat relates to the service life of the device. The device has a long service life when the stability is high. Characteristics of this kind are desirable for an AM device used for a liquid crystal projector, a liquid crystal television and so forth.
In a conventional liquid crystal display device, the homeotropic alignment of liquid crystal molecules is achieved by a specific polyimide alignment film. A polymer is combined with the alignment film for a liquid crystal display device with a polymer sustained alignment (PSA) type. First, a composition to which a small amount of polymerizable compound has been added is poured into a device. Next, the composition is irradiated with ultraviolet light, while a voltage is applied between the substrates of this device. The polymerizable compound is polymerized to give a network structure of a polymer in the composition. In this composition, the polymer makes it possible to adjust the alignment of liquid crystal molecules, and thus the response time of the device is decreased and image burn-in is improved. Such effect of the polymer can be expected for a device having a mode such as TN, ECB, OCB, IPS, VA, FFS or FPA.
A composition having positive dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM device having a TN mode. A composition having negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM device having a VA mode. A composition having positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM device having an IPS mode or an FFS mode. A composition having positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM device with a polymer sustained alignment type. Compounds included in the first component of the invention have been disclosed in the following patent document No. 1.